Teach Me How To Dougie
by tiffaninichole
Summary: Won second place in the Teach Me the Nasty Contest! Boring, nerdy Bella agrees to enter a dance contest with friends. The problem: She can't dance. At all.


**Penname: tiffaninichole**

**Title: Teach Me How To Dougie**

**Summary: Boring, nerdy Bella agrees to enter a dance contest with friends. The problem: She can't dance. At all.**

**Disclaimer: *checks drivers license* Nope, not Stephenie Meyer. Drats.**

**A/N:**

**This silliness came about after watching a YouTube video of Chris Brown doing the Dougie. I think the song is horrible and the dance is stupid, but for some reason, imagining Jasper doing this is just really damn sexy. Plus the song always gets stuck in my head. Grrr!**

**Here are two Chris Brown videos, which I suggest you watch if you don't know what the Dougie looks like ^_^:**

**www . youtube . com/watch?v=DrgTQeebXyk**

**www . youtube . com/watch?v=rP1zHJKpV2s**

**And because this is _really _freakin' funny :**

**www . youtube . com/watch?v=AeoOR_NWHyo**

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella, do you know how to Dougie?"

"Pffft, of _course._"

Interestingly enough, Bella had no clue who this Dougie was or why he was relevant to the conversation.

"Good!" Alice happily clapped and began chirping, going on about some club holding a competition of some sorts with some guy named Dougie this coming Saturday.

Although she loved her friend to death, Bella could only take so much of Alice in one sitting. It was necessary to tune out the squeaking and squealing and hopping and twirling in ten minute intervals if Bella wanted to keep what little sanity she had left. It had become an art, interjecting all of the "uh-huh's" and "cool's" and "cute's!" at the right moments to keep Alice happily oblivious as she talked and talked... and talked.

When the allotted time passed, Bella's eyes unglazed and her hearing came back into the present. One look at her friend made Bella wish she had stayed zoned out for a few more minutes because what she was seeing was ridiculousness at its finest.

"Teach me how to Dougie, teach me, teach me how to Dougie..."

Alice was jerking, dipping and swaying her body as she sang the words, looking like... well, Bella didn't know _what_ the hell her friend looked like. But it wasn't cute. It was pretty stupid, actually. Like, _really_ stupid.

It was then that Bella's eyes widened as realization struck her. _The Dougie was a dance._ A dance that she couldn't even begin to _think_ about doing.

How in the hell could she do this in front of people? She'd make a plum fool of herself and turn into a laughing stock. Her Dougie Fail would become YouTube gold.

Although she was internally panicking, Bella kept up the cool façade of a Dougie pro as her mind scrambled for a way to get out of the ludicrous predicament she'd gotten herself into.

Alice danced and shrilled on for another hour before leaving and promising that she and the girls would be by in the next few days to practice.

Yes. _The girls_. As in, they'd be dancing as a group. Five people were depending on her alleged Dougie mastery and she felt like a pathetic fraud.

Bella knew she should have to come clean to her friend, but she was tired of always being the boring, unhip bookworm. So with resolve, she fired up her computer and went on a YouTube Dougie binge.

Three hours later, Bella was ready to rip the computer's speakers from their cozy desk home. What respectable adult would want to listen to that foolish song for enjoyment? And the more important question, why would_ anyone_ willingly _want_ to do such a stupid, goofy dance?

She was frustrated and no closer to knowing how to do the Dougie than she was three hours ago. But now, along with feeling like an uncoordinated, gawky failure, Bella was also forced to endure the pleasure of having the Dougie song stuck in her head. That song playing in a constant, inescapable loop made the thought of pouring bleach into her ears rather appealing.

Bella plopped down on her bed in utter defeat, fully prepared to admit her complete lameness to Alice when an idea sprang into the forefront of her mind.

She smiled as her head sank into the pillow, giving into a peaceful, thankfully Dougie-less, slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bella entered the establishment hoping that no one she knew would recognize her as she crept to the front desk. She was greeted by the secretary, Charlotte, a little too loudly for her liking and surveyed the room to make sure the boisterous introduction hadn't garnered any unwanted attention.

Bella leaned in close to the woman and half whispered, "Um, hi. I'm Bella Swan and I would like to learn the Dougie."

Charlotte beamed. "Well, Bella Swan, you're in luck! One of our instructors does _the best _Dougie in town!" Bella cringed at the secretary's ear-splitting voice. Did she really need to be so _loud_?

"Uh, thanks. Um... does she offer private lessons?"

"Oh, he's a boy, silly!" Bella pulled her baseball cap a little lower over her face to hide her embarrassment as Charlotte's high-pitched, deafening laugh echoed around the concrete walls.

People were beginning to stare and Bella was seriously considering sprinting the ten miles back to her dorm but Charlotte quieted down before she could put her plan into action.

Apparently, the instructor was insanely busy but Charlotte was able to talk him into taking Bella at the last minute. She may have been a tad obnoxious, but Bella was eternally grateful to the woman and thanked her profusely. The thanks were whispered, but they were profuse, nonetheless.

xxxxxxxxxx

"No, keep your arms _here_."

His biting tone made Bella flinch, just as it had for the past two days. And that _song _playing loudly in the surround-sound speakers made her nerves fray with each second that passed as she fantasized about burning the studio to the ground.

_Teach me how to Dougie, teach me, teach me how to Dougie..._

Jasper, her instructor, was, in a word, a meanie-head. From the second he'd laid eyes on Bella, he'd held unwarranted disdain for her. When she'd first walked into his personal studio, he was speaking with a colleague, smiling at a shared joke. His gaze fell on Bella and that smile immediately fell, making her want to slink away right then and there... but unfortunately she'd already paid the fee. One thing Bella knew for sure: She would never again purchase from a vendor who had a staunch no-refund policy.

"Like this?" Bella attempted to move her arms as Jasper had, but when she caught a glimpse of herself in the wall of mirrors, she realized that she looked absurdly comical. Not cool and hunky like he did.

_Teach me how to Dougie, teach me, teach me how to Dougie..._

Not that Bella thought he was hunky or anything. Because she didn't—not at all. Despite his callous impatience, Jasper was also tall and lean with washboard abs and a blond ponytail. Really, a boy with a ponytail was quite ridiculous. And who needed all of those ab muscles? Bella was pretty sure there was a rule when it came to those things. After a six-pack, it was considered showing off. Jasper had an eight-pack—not that Bella paid much attention—therefore, he was a showoff and Bella didn't care for showoffs.

She wasn't attracted to him in the least. In fact, she had grown to abhor blond ponytails. That was how much she _didn't _find Jasper attractive...

He groaned and roughly rubbed his hands over his face. "No. No, Bella, _not _like that."

He attempted to once again show her each move, step by tortuous step, but it was of no use. As soon as she was left to her own devices, Bella floundered and flailed. She even unknowingly combined the Cabbage Patch and the Electric Slide at one point. How she wound up Cabbage Patching when she _should _have been Dougie-ing was beyond her and she was about to burst from frustration.

_Teach me how to Dougie, teach me, teach me how to Dougie..._

"Just. Stop." Bella knew by the inflection of his voice that he was very likely going to throw a hissy fit. "_Look _at me; _look _at my legs." He spoke slowly, as if she were mentally impaired, his voice full of agitation as his knees bent and wobbled. "How can you not _get_ this? It's so fucking simple! Look! Fucking. Look. At. Me."

_Teach me how to Dougie, teach me, teach me how to Dougie..._

Bella was prepared to call it a day; she was growing increasingly tired of dealing with Jasper's moodiness. In fact, she was pretty sick of it.

"Oh yeah? Well... you are... you... you _suck_ as a teacher."

She turned on her heel, walking to the other side of the room to grab her belongings and get the hell out of there.

"Bella... _fuck_! Hold up."

Jasper jogged after her, grabbed her arm and gently turned her to face him. "I'm sorry. I fucked up and—I'm really sorry. Please don't go."

His voice was soft and pleading, his face honest. And Bella didn't notice how incredibly, mesmerizingly blue his eyes were as she looked up at his non-handsome features.

"Look, let's just take a break, okay? Please."

Bella rolled her eyes before she nodded her head in acquiesce. "Okay, but you have to turn off that dumb song first."

He quietly laughed as his hand slowly slid from Bella's arm to her hand, entwining their fingers while he ushered her to a far corner of the room.

Bella didn't notice how fast her heart was beating or how perfectly her hand fit in his as they walked across the hardwood floor. And she also most certainly did _not_ glance at his rump as he led the way. Not at all.

"You want a snack?"

Bella eyed him curiously, wondering whether that was meant to be a trick question or not. One doesn't randomly transform from a sucky human being to one who was offering her refreshments.

"Um... okay?"

He walked to the stereo and turned it off, giving Bella's eardrums sweet relief as she sat cross-legged on the floor. He then trekked to the mini fridge while Bella was left wondering what on Earth had caused his attitude transplant—she was extremely curious to find out.

And she _still_ didn't look at his rump or admire how it looked in those black sweat pants. Especially when he bent over to get snacks out of the fridge.

As he walked back over, Bella lowered her gaze so he wouldn't think that she was staring—because she wasn't. At all.

"Here ya go."

Bella looked up to receive her snack, eyebrows meeting her hairline in surprise as she observed the items being held in his hands: an ice cream sandwich and a can of strawberry Fanta.

Although Jasper had absolutely no way of knowing that this particular duo was her daily lunch of choice, Bella felt herself lowering her defenses at his kind and coincidental gesture. Maybe she even considered him a little attractive now. Because he wasn't before. At all.

She mumbled a meek "thanks" as she popped open the lid of her drink, savoring the familiar sweet burn as it slid down her throat.

"So," Jasper grinned, deciding to break the silence, "why do you wear that outfit to dance lessons?"

Bella looked down at her ensemble, confused as to what was deemed proper for one to wear to dance class. _Flashdance_ was Bella's absolute favorite movie and she figured that attire of the Jennifer Beals variety never went out of style. Although the headband may have been a tad much, Bella thought she looked hip and "with it," leg warmers and all.

"What's wrong with it?"

He threw his head back and had the gall to laugh at her question but stopped short when he realized that she was indeed, very serious.

"Um... well, shit—I... it's fine."

His condescending reaction infuriated Bella and she could no longer hold her tongue at his boorish behavior. Her defenses shot back up as she scowled at his dumb face, regretting thinking for even two minutes that he was nice and attractive. Because he wasn't—not at all.

"I am _so _tired of your stinky, stupid attitude! What, you think that because you're such a beefcake, you can just treat me any old way? Well you can just... _bite me!_"

She uncrossed her legs, preparing to stand when Jasper stopped her by grabbing her wrist. The abrupt movement led to strawberry Fanta being spilled all over Bella's front. She gasped at the chill, shocked and stunned speechless as she quickly surveyed the damage. Although the tights may have been salvageable, her leotard was most certainly ruined.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!"

Jasper rapidly rose with wide eyes and a red face, attempting to squeegee pink liquid from elastic fabric with his discarded shirt.

"No!" Bella recoiled away from him. "Don't you touch me!"

She was inconsolable, convinced that Jasper was mocking her, purposely making her feel like an imbecile. She wouldn't allow herself to cry, not in his presence. But she had to ask, had to know what she ever did to him to deserve the treatment she'd received.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why me?"

His mouth opened and closed repeatedly while he bumbled and stumbled over words. Bella waited impatiently, crossing her arms and lifting a brow in indignation. His sudden insecurity emboldened Bella and she didn't attempt to hide the fact that she was immensely enjoying the swift evolution of Jasper's skin as it brightened to a glowing red.

He once again scrubbed his palms over his face in frustration and groaned theatrically.

"I like you, okay? A lot."

Bella's arms dropped, plummeting to her sides, hanging like dead weights. It was now _her _turn to fumble for words because his response had been the absolute last thing she'd ever expected to come from his mouth.

Bella was befuddled. She was also struck with the urge to phone Alice and haughtily inform the girl that her excessive studying of the dictionary hadn't been useless after all because she'd finally been able to put the word befuddled to good use.

_Take that, Alice._ Score one for preparation.

"Huh?"

She inwardly cringed at her own dimwitted reply. So much for preparation.

He took in a long breath, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I like you, Bella."

Her brows knitted in confusion, she couldn't comprehend his reasoning for treating her the way he had. Bella may have been inexperienced, only having a handful of boyfriends in the entirety of her life, but she knew without question that when boys liked girls, they didn't treat them so... crappy.

"Then why...?"

She couldn't finish asking the question because there were so many why's.

Why had he treated her so horribly?

Why hadn't he said anything sooner?

Why did he feel that now was the time to reveal his feelings?

"I know I've been an asshole and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I guess..." He stepped closer to her. "I figured that if I kept my distance, I wouldn't make a fool of myself in front of you."

Bella finally found her tongue. "Darn _straight _you were an asshole!"

Her skin tinged red as soon as the curse left her mouth and Jasper smiled warmly, continuing his explanation.

"As soon as I saw you walk through those doors, I knew I couldn't do anything stupid. I didn't wanna mess up—"

"Well, you did." Bella huffed and re-crossed her arms.

"I know. I was a jerk—"

"_Yes_, you were."

He moved closer still, his powder blue eyes boring into hers. "I've liked you for a long time, Bella. I could never work up the courage to talk to you. You're so smart and sweet and—I didn't think I was good enough."

"Don't you think _I _should be the judge of that?"

He hung his head, clearly ashamed of his actions and Bella's walls came crumbling down.

"Hey," she nudged his shoulder. "It's okay."

And she meant it. Bella didn't care for dwelling on things that couldn't be changed. Jasper had apologized and she wholeheartedly believed that he meant it. Plus, he was maybe even a little bit attractive, which aided in her deciding to forgive him. Just a tad.

They sat back down and fell into easy conversation. Bella discovered that Jasper attended the same university she did and he'd been watching her from afar for quite a while, although he assured her that he wasn't some creepy, sparkly-vampire stalker who snuck into her bedroom window or anything. Jasper found out how Bella got that prominent scar on her left arm (an unfortunate rollerblading incident that involved her rolling over her _own_ arm.)

The pair went on and on, unaware of the hours that passed, disregarding the outside world as they became increasingly engrossed in each other. They joked, they laughed. Politics, canned fruit and scariest horror movies were discussed—anything the two could think of, they asked. Bella felt herself growing closer to Jasper with each word he spoke, opening up each and every time he smiled his dimpled smile at her. She really liked his smile. A lot.

Bella spoke through her laughter at Jasper's preposterous claim. "Nascar is _not_ a sport!"

"How many times do I have to explain?"

"Zero, you will _never _convince me otherwise. Is athletic ability required? No. They can drive really well and that's it. They're not athletes; therefore, it's not a sport."

"Yeah, well, you think I'm a beefcake."

He smiled victoriously and Bella was once again befuddled.

"What?"

"You said so yourself."

"Did not!"

Bella didn't remember saying anything of the sort but there was one thing she was sure of: Jasper was not a liar. She lowered her face, attempting to hide her pinkening cheeks.

"Did too," he teased, snickering.

In the little time they'd spent together, Jasper had learned almost every way to work Bella into a tizzy. His eyes lit with triumph each time she was left blushing and flustered.

Bella felt the gentle touch of Jasper's fingers as they raised her chin. "Don't hide. I love your blush."

She was left speechless at the sincerity of his words, blushing a deeper shade of red as she smiled sheepishly, internally scrambling to somehow change the subject away from her annoying blush. She'd always hated it, especially now that Jasper was unabashedly staring at it.

The same fingers that were under her chin slowly made their way to Bella's cheek brushing gingerly across the skin.

Time stood still, the air crackling around them as they gazed at each other, Jasper's fingers still caressing Bella's cheek, Bella's hand lying on top of his.

She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted it fiercely. As they sat across from each other, knees touching, faces only inches apart, Bella knew without a shadow of a doubt, that she wanted to feel the warmth of his lips against hers.

"Bella?" His voice barely carried through the cool draft in the room, but she heard. There was such a palpable, sonorous connection between them that Bella felt she could hear every sound he made no matter how faint.

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

He moved closer and she mimicked the movement until she could smell his sweet strawberry scented breath—feel it fan across her lips.

And they were kissing, lips lightly grazing, molding, pecking. His mouth was so soft, so full, so warm. Bella most certainly noticed the spike in her heart rate when Jasper's tongue lightly swept across her lip, a simultaneous moan slipping through the air between them as their mouths finally opened, tasted.

She relished the feel of his lips pressed to hers, savored the feel of their tongues gliding, flowing and exploring.

Bella's head was spinning as her hand traveled to his hair, gripping and holding tightly as he pulled her to his lap, exhilarated by the desperation in his touch.

Hands were discovering, fingers caressing, lips ghosting, tongues probing, and Bella couldn't get enough. Her sharp intake of breath stretched across the room when his thumb brushed over her nipple, causing it to stiffen beneath the light contact.

Her skin was electrified as he pinched her peak between his fingers, her back arching, hips searching, breath quickening.

Bella wanted him more than anything she could even begin to comprehend. A deep, powerful, all-consuming want. She wanted to feel him everywhere, wanted his hands, his tongue, his lips... _everywhere._ His strong arms encircled her, large hands pressing into her back, slowly lowering until his fingers gripped the flesh of her backside.

"Fuck, I want you. I _need _you, Bella."

His lips were back on hers, tongues hastily searching, hands clutching to anything they could grasp, frantic breaths, heating skin...

"Jasper..."

Bella didn't know what she wanted—she just needed to say his name, needed to hear it spill from her lips.

The shoulder straps of her leotard were pulled down, the fabric over her chest clinging to her skin. Jasper's breath became frantic as he continued attempting to remove the offending piece from Bella's body but it was all for naught.

"Fuck, how do you get this thing off?"

Bella wanted to laugh but decided to moan instead as Jasper bit her nipple through the spandex encasing her body. "The soda. It's stuck."

He continued his struggle until her breasts were freed and his face was immediately there, tongue dragging across her nipple as his hand squeezed the other. Jasper groaned, flicking the delicate flesh as Bella moved against the prominent erection straining through his pants. He pulled his head back, moving his mouth to her throat, tasting the sticky syrup lingering on her skin.

He groaned deeply, the vibrations from his chest making Bella quiver. "Fucking delicious."

Bella could wait no longer, she needed to feel him. No more waiting.

Jasper knew exactly what she wanted yet neither of them was patient enough to settle into another position.

"Lift up for me, just a little."

She removed her hips from his with a frustrated sigh, her eyes lowering to watch him pull his pants down over his length. Bella licked her lips as the elastic of his waistband was stretched and pushed beneath his sac, the thin fabric trapped and unmoving.

She had never seen anything sexier. He was long, straight and thick, his hardness the only exposed skin of his bottom half.

Jasper moved his hands to Bella's sex, his fingers pressing into the fabric there. He looked up at her, eyes intense and wanting. "Sorry."

"What—"

The sound of ripped elastic echoed around them and Bella's eyes widened as he tore a hole into her leotard, right in the spot where she needed him to be.

He grabbed her hips, positioning her over his thickness, imploring eyes rising to meet hers. "Ready?"

She was only able to nod, her throat constricted with anticipation.

His tip pressed against her opening and she let out a shaky breath as he slowly lowered her onto his length.

"Fuck..." His eyes wrenched shut. "I'm not gonna last long."

As she felt herself stretch around him, felt him twitching inside of her, she knew she wouldn't last either.

"Neither will I."

She began rocking her hips back and forth, captivated by each sound that he made, each heave of his chest, swallowing in a gulp of air when he started moving with her.

He was deeper, impossibly deeper as his fingers dug into her skin, forcefully pushing her hips down as he thrust his own against her.

She gripped his shoulders for leverage, lifting and plunging down onto his length over and over, sweat blooming on her skin as their lips forcefully collided. He whispered her name reverently against her mouth as she moved faster, heart thundering, heavy breaths trapped between the heat of their bodies.

They both lowered their gazes, fascinated by the sight of their connection, him sliding into her, filling her... and her taking it all—_needing _it all. Everything he had, she would take it, _devour _it. And she did.

Their moans of pleasure resounding as they clutched and grasped, begged and demanded, gave and took.

"Oh, oh, oh..."

Bella's back arched as her nails dug into Jasper's back, watching his face contort, head dropping back as they released together, a cacophony of moans, gasps and whispers.

They shared a soft, slow, lingering kiss as Bella twirled her fingers in Jasper's cottony ponytail. She concluded that she very much indeed liked his ponytail. A lot.

Breathing began to slow, grips loosened, bodies cooled and foreheads rested against the other as eyes conveyed what words couldn't.

They stayed that way, connected and connecting, no words needed as fingers dragged over skin, kisses were peppered on noses and contented smiles were shared.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you wear these stretchy pant things to practice tomorrow? Easy access."

"If you teach me how to Dougie, I'll wear whatever you want."

It just so happened that at that particular moment, Jasper wanted Bella wearing nothing at all. And she happily obliged as she reclined back onto the floor. After all, who was she to deny the request of a guy who had eight-pack abs? And he _was_ kind of cute. Maybe just a little.


End file.
